<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>write our names in the stars by itoldyounottoeatthesoap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830815">write our names in the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itoldyounottoeatthesoap/pseuds/itoldyounottoeatthesoap'>itoldyounottoeatthesoap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff, M/M, Southern Keith, Stargazing, a seasoning of angst, dont worry its fine, he has an accent, inaccurate truck anatomy, mainly fluff, romantic keith, romantic lance, thats it, thats the fic, they're whipped for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itoldyounottoeatthesoap/pseuds/itoldyounottoeatthesoap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You dragged me out here to watch the stars, and you aren’t even looking.” Keith’s voice is fond and despite not being able to see his face, Lance can hear the smile that’s grown across his face. It’s paired with a set of cute dimples, ones that only appear after Lance has done something ridiculous. </p><p>It’s one of the many things Lance has discovered after years of loving Keith Kogane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>write our names in the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can take the boy out of Texas, but you can’t take the Texas out of the boy,” Lance muses as Keith lays blankets across the truck bed. </p><p>Keith scoffs, throwing another pillow into the pile. “Just because I have a truck doesn’t automatically mean I still country blood.” Keith glances down to where Lance sits on the dirt. “You gonna help, pretty boy?”</p><p>Lance rolls his eyes at the pet name, but his face warms in betrayal. “I’m quite comfortable where I am, thank you very much,” he says petulantly. “I’d rather have my hunk of a boyfriend do all of the hard work.”</p><p>Keith pulls down the hatch of the truck, and climbs up into the truck bed. He holds out a hand to Lance, one leg anchored on a groove. “You coming, princess?”</p><p>Lance snorts, and puts on his best country accent. “Well,” he drawls, “I caught me a gentleman-”</p><p>His face is smacked with a pillow before he can finish that sentence. </p><p>“Just get your skinny ass up here before I drag you on here myself.”</p><p>“Pushy, pushy, pushy,” Lance says, a small stretching across his face as he stands and grabs onto Keith’s hand. “Are you sure you want to be mean to your date?” Keith’s grip around his hand grows tight as Lance gets yanked up and finds himself in Keith’s arms. </p><p>Keith is warm, and smells slightly of sweat and ash and sawdust. Lance wants to bury his face into his chest and live like that forever. </p><p>Keith’s chuckle reverberates through his chest. “You comfortable?” Lance nods and Keith kisses the top of his head. Keith pulls away, and almost immediately, he mourns the loss of Keith’s body heat. </p><p>The slight ocean breeze ruffles through Lance’s clothes and Keith settles onto the blankets across the truck bed. Lance follows after him, and rests his butt onto the truck bed. He raps his knuckles onto the plastic, listening to the hollow sound ring out and cut through the wind. “You sure this is comfy, babe?”</p><p>Keith raises his head to look at Lance. “Just trust me.” </p><p>Lance raises an eyebrow. </p><p>In response, Keith rolls his eyes fondly. “Get over here,” he says, patting the space beside him, and Lance has never been able to say no to him. Lance crawls over, slotting his body next to Keith’s.</p><p>Lance hums in contentment. He can hear Keith’s heart beat from where his head is rested, and Keith’s arm is a comfortable weight across his back. </p><p>“You dragged me out here to watch the stars, and you aren’t even looking.” Keith’s voice is fond and despite not being able to see his face, Lance can hear the smile that’s grown across his face. It’s paired with a set of cute dimples, ones that only appear after Lance has done something ridiculous. </p><p>It’s one of the many things Lance has discovered after years of loving Keith Kogane. </p><p>Lance hides all of these little facts about Keith - how the corners of his mouth twitches upward when he’s amused, how his eyes grow distant when he’s nervous, how his hands are warm and calloused and feel nice running up the length of his body - into a locked safe, buried in his heart. </p><p>Lance tilts his head up against the slight scruff growing on Keith’s neck. “You’re better.”</p><p>Keith drops another kiss on the crown of his head, and Lance blows a raspberry into the sensitive skin of his neck. “<em> Lance </em>,” Keith laughs, pushing Lance’s face away. “Behave.” Lance props himself over Keith’s body. Keith brings a hand up to brush the hair away that’s covering Lance’s eyes. </p><p>“And why should I? You’re just so fun to mess with.” Lance drops his body onto Keith's, causing Keith to <em> oof </em> in response. </p><p>Keith shakes his head. “Brat,” he says fondly. </p><p>“You love it.” Lance drops a quick kiss onto Keith’s lips, marveling in the rough and cold skin against his. </p><p>How Lance ever got mysterious and gorgeous Keith Kogane as his, he’ll never know, but god he won’t question it. </p><p>Lance doesn’t deserve him, and soon he’ll realize it. But until then, Lance will savor every moment that he has with this amazing boy. </p><p>“You know it. I love everything you do.”</p><p>Lance drops his face into the side of Keith’s neck again to hide the way his smile grows embarrassingly big and the blush that grows across his chest. </p><p>“You shouldn’t,” Lance mutters quietly. </p><p>Keith pushes Lance up with his unfairly strong arms. Lance could drool over the way his biceps flex, but the look that Keith gives him, a look of disappointment, sobers the conflicting feelings warring in his heart. </p><p>“Lance?” </p><p>Lance wants to bury himself into the sand only fifty feet away. </p><p>
  <em> You always ruin fun moments. Why can’t you just- </em>
</p><p>Lance gets pushed onto his back, Keith hovering over him, his stupid mullet tickling the side of his face. </p><p>Lance avoids Keith’s dark eyes, something that has always been scarily good at reading him, in favor of finally staring at the stars. </p><p>“Well look at that, Keith, the moon is very pretty tonight-”</p><p>“Lance.”</p><p>The tone of Keith’s voice shuts him up. </p><p>Lance laughs nervously. “Yes?”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I love you?”</p><p>Lance relaxes and rests his head against the hard plastic in defeat. </p><p>“Because I’m loud, obnoxious and I never know when to shut up. I’m too much, I really don’t know how you handle me- I dragged you out into the middle of nowhere for Christ’s sake.” Lance laughs bitterly. “You deserve better than me, hell, you deserve the whole universe, and here you are with a boy from Cuba who’s only ever been a disappointment-”</p><p>“Darlin’,” Keith starts, and damn, Lance is fucked because Keith brought out the big guns: his country drawl. “What isn’t there to love about you?” His brow furrows as he attempts to get Lance to look at him. “I love listening to you talk, love the way your voice fills the room, love your soft touches-,” each reason is punctuated by a kiss on his face, “I’ve never been good at this romantic stuff, but you make me feel like I could write thousands of poems about you.”</p><p>“Stop-” Lance chokes out through his embarrassment. </p><p>“Your smile rivals the light of the sun and I want to be the only one to make you smile like that.” Keith’s smile grows tenfold. “See, poems!”</p><p>Lance feels his own smiles return, and he’s torn between crying or laughing hysterically. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>“Always.” He gives Keith a playful shove. “Now off, you big oaf, I want to look at the stars.”</p><p>Keith shakes his head and rolls over onto his back. Lance shifts, leaning against Keith once more. He raises his arm, to point out Orion’s belt that stretches across the western part of the sky. </p><p>Laying here with Keith soothes the ache in his soul, soothes his restless mind. Lance only exists in this moment, laying next to Keith, with a pit of happiness deep in his stomach. </p><p>He’ll never grow tired of these nights. </p><p>It’s nights like these where Lance’s mind is too loud to be quieted, despite the music he plays in his headphones, where he longs to be any place else. It's nights like these where his soul aches to find somewhere to belong. </p><p>(It's nights like these where Lance forgets that he's already found that place, right here in Keith's arms.)</p><p>No matter the time or day, no matter their plans for the morning, Keith will always indulge Lance’s wishes, no matter how impractical they may be. </p><p>When Lance looks over again, Keith is staring at him with his deep, dark eyes and lance once more flushes under his gaze. </p><p>“Are you not enjoying the stars?”</p><p>“I have you. Why would I need the stars?” Keith reaches out and cups the side of Lance’s face, stroking his cheekbone gently with his thumb. His voice drops to a whisper, as sticky and as sweet as honey. “I could build thousands of stars in your eyes and never tire of it.”</p><p>“You’re so cheesy.” Lance can hear the infatuation in his own voice, but he’s so, so in love with this boy that he can’t bring himself to care. “And perfect.”</p><p>“Shut up and go back to watching the stars.” </p><p>Lance is satisfied with the pink that builds its way across Keith’s cheeks. “You know,” Lance starts, “you’re so stupidly handsome in this lighting.”</p><p>“Sap.”</p><p>They lay in the quiet once more, their fingers interlocked and resting over Keith’s heart. They listen to the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lance whispers gently, the sound travelling over rushing water and the crickets that lay in the ground next to them. </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little self indulgent soft klance fluff because they deserve to be happy and i was tired of writing angst. </p><p>anyway hope you enjoyed even though this is wildly shorter than my typical fic length</p><p>thank you for reading &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>